


Drug Runners

by joaniedark



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bad Studying Suggestions, Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I...I really don't have an explanation.</p><p>Coke don't help you study, kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug Runners

The amount of delicacy and precision in the task was incredible. How razor straight the powder was tapped, student ID card carefully collecting it all together. How sharply the crisp ¥1000 note was rolled into a tight cylinder. It was a matter of pride to him for it to be so utterly, completely _perfect._

He quickly took the bill to his nose and sucked up the powder.

“Yes!” his voice boomed, “Ishimaru Kiyotaka is ready to study!”

“…And to run!”

“And run!”

“And run!”

Mondo and Hagakure sat back on the bleachers, watching their friend run around the track with dull interest.

“He should really stick to his normal dispensary habits,” Hagakure said, rolling up a fat blunt of Hamaru finest. Mondo nodded, a lit cigarette already in his mouth.

“You’d think there would be a school rule about cocaine hidden in brother's tomes of laws."

"I guess they just never thought anyone would take up a school-based drug habit?"

They watched him run around.

"Well, he certainly isn't getting any studying done."

"We're going to get higher grades on the test than my brother."

"Or just get higher."

"That too."

They sat there in stoned silence, vacantly gazing at the track.

"Hey, who's that over there?"

"Hm? Who, Afro Samurai?"

Hagakure pointed at the boy with the scraggly white hair and the billowing murky green coat who had also started to run on the track.

"I have no idea. One of those weirdos from Class B."

"Huh."

Mondo lit another cigarette and watched the two of them run past. He could have sworn he heard some sort of cryptic chatter under the second one's breath.

"Seems like one of your cultists."

"I should see if I can scrounge a seance out of him."

 "Saving up for a new crystal bong?"

"Ball. Crystal ball."

"That shit won't help you with anyth--what the hell are the beef squad doing?"

"Damn, seems like everyone wants a piece of the track today," Hagakure mused, watching Sakura outpace both of them as she came onto the track and Nidai yell at them to keep up. Kiyotaka came back with something about being at the ideal speed for knowledge immersion, but the freak--Komedo, something like that?--seemed to be trying his best to go along, looking strangely thrilled with himself that he didn't measure up.

"Do you remember when Nidai was hot?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Did you just--"

"I didn't say anything."

"I swear you--"

"Old man, I swear I'll stab you in the eye."

"Woah, chill, bro!"

They sat and watched as it seemed the track was a growing third-year convention. Jesus, when did running become the new national past time?

"...You know, it's totally alright if you're into dudes or whatever..."

"We are  _not_ talking about Brother right now."

"What?"  


"What?"

"...you know, never mind."


End file.
